xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pattern Analyzer/@comment-50.46.206.143-20190311234152/@comment-454133-20190312001302
Whenever you have an action with a link, performing the action will allow you to link to the other action (so long as that first action doesn't somehow stress you, or fail, and so long as followup actions aren't explicitly banned e.g. by Advanced Sensors). This means if you get a free action from some source, such as Pattern Analyzer, Afterburners, Coordinate, etc, you can link off of that action just like in your Perform Action step unless something is blocking you. There's nothing magical about the Perform Action step's action unless something says so (e.g. SLAM, which says it cannot be performed outside of your Perform Action step). You can absolutely end your activation double-stressed. There's no limit to the amount of stress your ship can carry: just keep plowing through debris clouds and you'll have a ton. ;) And if you do multiple things that will later incur stress (like k-turn through a debris cloud with Pattern Analyzer, perform your PA action and then link to a red action), then that stress will hit you all the same. As long as the timing allows for it, e.g. so you're not already stressed when trying to take an action, then it works. This works: Move ship (0 stress) -> PA Action (0 stress) -> Red Linked or Autothrusters Action (now 1 stress) -> Check Pilot Stress (now 2 stress) -> Debris (now 3 stress). This doesn't: Focus -> Autothruster Boost -> x Autothruster Roll x (action is blocked because you're stressed) The Pattern Analyzer'd action after a red maneuver through debris gets all those actions because all the actions happen before the stress lands. Once any stress hits, you cannot take actions anymore, but that's just because you're stressed (there's no other magic at work). Someone coordinating you couldn't give you an action through the stress, but Afterburners could because it specifically says you ignore stress. This is the reason why Autothrusters (e.g. TIE/vn Silencer) cannot resolve twice for two actions: after the red roll/boost action, you're stressed. Even though it would trigger again after your first red boost or roll, you can't act on that thanks to the red action's stress. But there's a way around that called Primed Thrusters. With PT, your TIE Silencer could Focus, Autothruster a Boost, and then Autothruster a Roll. It's going to be hard to clear two stress later, but you can do the actions thanks to PT. Also the "perform 1 action" thing is not going to limit you to "just one action with no linking etc". That's silly, and it's just people reading phantom volumes into one word that says nothing of the sort. "Perform an action" and "Perform 1 action" mean the same thing, and unlike Advanced Sensors (which does ban more actions), Pattern Analyzer doesn't use the language needed to explicitly ban followup actions. If someone tries this on you again, pull out a copy of Advanced Sensors and have them explain how they know for a fact that "perform 1 action" is intended to do the same thing as "you cannot perform another action during your activation". Unless FFG comes out and says "perform one action bans followup actions from triggered effects", it simply doesn't do that. If FFG intended the two to be equivalent, they'd say so. Until then, only Advanced Sensors does that. I hope that helps!